All Color And Light
by Gilly.Flowers
Summary: A series of Wicked one-shots
1. Ball gown

Elphaba shuffled into her and Little Miss Popular's bedroom, green nose buried in the musky pages of an ancient book like a bean stalk growing firm and radiantly unbelonging in a Munchkin corn field. Two beds sat on opposite sides of the room, one as large as the stuffed closet and just as suffocated with frilly things, a disastrous, multi-color cyclone of feather-filled blankets and pillows. The other bed was simple, homely, dull in appearance and just barely longer and just barely wider than its viridescent occupier.

Elphaba sniffed indignantly when she lowered her aged, brittle shield to look down upon her few possessions, kicking off her pointed shoes. She set her book down on a nightstand, and as she turned to the lamp for its unneeded supply of light the silence in the building began to pound in her ears.

Sharp, critical eyes swept across the room, inspecting the corners and lingering on the empty items of furniture. Narrow, calculating eyes searched diligently for the cause of the weird feeling inside of her. Her blonde roomie always seemed to have a way of making her _feel_ things.

Oh.

Galinda - she made sure to exaggerate the GA - wasn't there, leaving the entire dorm quiet and calm, and for once devoid of anything 'pretty'.

Except, atop the deep purple comforter, was a dazzling blue gown, silky ruffles glittering in the lamplight. Elphaba's gaze paused, her tight body tensing as she examined the dress openly, skimming its details and pawing longingly at its chrome embroidered bodice as she hadn't allow herself to when it's slim possessor pulled it out of the closet earlier that day.

It was very beautiful, so fitting. And it wasn't exactly modest but in that way it was fitting, also, of Galinda. While Galinda wasn't, that was to say, outright promiscuous, and nor was the dress despite its somewhat low-cut neckline, there was something loud and flashy and flamboyantly sensual interwoven in the strings of both the blonde girl and the blue dress.

It was… Galinda was… The two parts suited one another, shimmering blue complimenting sweet skin and diamond-esque eyes. The snug ball garb seemingly _made_ for the princess whom would fill it on the eve hour of the dance.

She never saw anything so beautiful, not in the hundreds upon thousands of shiny knick-knacks and presents and clothes her father had given to dear Nessa over the years, not in the many white shops and boutiques when she and Nessa had bought necessities for Shiz, not even in the daily costumes Galinda obsessively adorned herself in. Fingers distantly slid down her sides, feeling the rough material beneath her skin, feeling the soft disappointment and the brewing wonderment of how the dress would -

Elphaba sucked in a brash breath, crossing her arms beneath her bust and sitting down on her bed, jerking her head to face the wall. Father had always said green went with nothing. And she was inescapably green. When and where would she need to wear such a piece of clothing, anyway? Nowhere, and at no time ever.

The rich blue of the dress seemed to call to her, sparkling as if it were alive and desiring attention, and Elphaba turned back around, her neck straining and a pained wince on her face as she relented to the siren gown's song.

Standing, she went over to the bed, and scooped up the dress. The glitter felt like sandpaper, but the fabric was smooth and almost liquid-like in her hands. Holding it away from her body, pinching both straps by fore-fingers and thumbs, she carried it to Galinda's full-length mirror.

Carefully, as if the blue gown would crumble if not properly handled, Elphaba splayed it across her chest, letting go of one strap to cross her arm over the belly of the gown, and faintly she began to sway from side to side, wide, emotionless eyes flickering over her reflection.

The dress was so very Galinda when it lay on her bed, bodiless and headless. But held against her sharp-cornered, gaunt, bony frame, the dress was hers.

And in the doorway, peering with wide, tearful eyes, Galinda could see how beautifully green went with _everything_.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Holloa loves!<strong> **So I'm starting a collection of Wicked one-shots, and thus far they appear to be mainly Gelphie. But hey, you never know, that could yet change. I don't know how long each one-shot will be (which they are, btw, each new chapter is an individual story with no adherence to the one previous or the one next, expect that they're all in the same...world... and they are all written by ME! C:) and I don't know when the next will be published. Actually, I might just do a Morrible/Wizard one-shot, hmm...  
><strong>

**Ratings will not go over a T. This is set in the musical-verse because, although I do so adore the book, the characters from the musical are freshest in my mind and Book!Elphaba is too stoic for all my fangirl dreams to come true.  
><strong>

**Also, I know that Galinda's ball gown is pink but originally it was blue and honestly I liked the blue better - I mean yeah sure the pink suited Galinda's facade but in my little universe here I see Galinda fitting into the blue one. **

**I'd like to thank my dear friend, Eponine Everdeen, for helping me out with all my crap; she's such a great gal for lettin' me lean on her so much... **

**Annnnnnd... R&R, because it might just inspire me. Who knows. Adieu my sweetlings, kiss-kiss - Gillies **

**P.s. I definitely wouldn't mind it if anyone wanted to share their ideas for another one-shot *_wink-wink-toss-toss-wink-toss-wink-wink_* **


	2. Coming Out of The Closet

**A.N. Here's an AU wherein Elphaba rescues Chistery pre-Wizard. R&R my loves!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Chistery!'' Her voice was an angry hiss, whistling through her clenched teeth and provoking a muffled whimper from the Animal she was so vexed over. ''Chistery, come out<em> this instant <em>or I swear I'll -'' She dared not finish the sentence, giving merely a sigh of brewing fervor in place of the missing ending.

The young witch threw down the bed sheet, leaping off of her stomach and onto her furiously pacing feet. Her nails scratched across her scalp, then fell to toss pillows and blankets off Galinda's mattress, her side of the room just as destroyed by the growling green blizzard. Where was that damned Monkey hiding?!

The entire dorm was flipped upside-down, cabinets and drawers lay on the floor, all the furniture pulled out of their spots, cushions tittering precariously on armrests, it appeared as if a tornado had gone through the linen closet and a bomb had set off in the bedroom.

Elphaba, despite her vigorous effort, was at an utter loss; and boy, was she upset. How she had let something like this happen she could say no more than she could swallow. But no matter her pride's wounds, there was a monkey - possibly a Monkey, she would adamantly insist - loose in the apartment and the apartment was a mess.

But it wasn't her fault, in - vast - retrospect, Elphaba would say many times later that evening, her pique making her desperate for understanding. She had to bring the Monkey, Chistery, back with her - had she not, the poor Animal would have been the trembling victim of inhumane, damaging experiments. Any with a good heart to feel pity, anyone with ears to hear the cries and with eyes to see the pain in their faces couldn't walk away and pretend all was perfectly well in the world. Or at least she couldn't.

Stalking out of the bedroom, Elphaba yanked and jerked her skirts, righting her dress. Her knees were sore and her back ached from crouching underneath the bed for so long, her hair mussed from vexation. And she was sweating, frustrated to the point of tears if crying was something Elphaba did. Cupping her mouth, the green girl called out for Chistery again, pausing to listen for a sound, movement, or another wimpy reply from the Monkey. Nothing stirred, except for her shadow, and Elphaba floated into the kitchen in attempt to sneak up on the Animal if it was out of hiding.

Softer, gentler, she crooned the Monkey's name, smiling as she remembered her mother smiling before... - ''Chistery, my sweet, where are youuu?''

She could hear the clock in the small parlor tick-tocking, and her own agitated breath, but that was it. ''Don't be scared.'' Stupid thing. Why is it afraid of the one who saved it from some horrible fate?

''I won't hurt you, Chistery, come out please.''

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock -

''Chistery, come out.'' Tick-tock, tick-tock, breath Elphaba, calm yourself, ''My friend,''

Tick-tick-tick-tock -''Chistery?'' Tick - ''Chistery,'' Tock - ''_Chistery come out right now_!''

The terrified shriek of the beast clashed with the roaring of the witch. A door slammed. And the frantic clacking of claws scuttled off, leaving Elphaba to whirl about on her toes as she tried to locate the Monkey, jumping here then swinging her entire body there in arrhythmic fits of redecision.

Her foot slid, knees cracking in sudden pops as she lurched backwards, flailing her arms, squeezing her eyes shut, clenching her teeth - just before she hit the floor small hands grabbed underneath her arms, hooking around and clutching at the fabric of her frock. The weight of Elphaba was too much for the delicate fingers, and they both went down, this time with a safer, slower, bonier landing.

"Get off Elphie!" Galinda groaned, pushing the already rolling emerald witch away. "I hope you're happy I caught you because it cost me my hairdo."

Elphaba sat down, her legs pulled up and her fingers tugging her dress over her knees, tresses of her raven hair swept over her face. She scowled faintly, watching from across the quaint kitchen as Galinda patted down her yellow mane. One of her heeled shoes had fallen off, lying on its side by in front of her, and one of her legs was bent in towards her. Her stockings had slipped down, her necklace pendent hanging against her back, the bodice of her dress haphazardly tilted, revealing a crease of her blue -

"Stop staring at me, I know I look like shit." Galinda whined, snapping Elphaba out of her trance and snapping her gaze back up to her pouting face. "I did just save your life though, if you hadn't forgotten. Help me," Galinda demanded suddenly, and the clumsy, jade-skinned roomie was on her feet, clasping hands with the blonde and hoisting her back onto her feet.

Indifferently, Elphaba mumbled "Sorry," and ran away to continue her hunt.

She could see the expressions defacing Galinda's visage merely by the sound of her voice, the feminine but unlady-like sigh of exasperation, the almost begrudging forgiveness. "Alright, alright you twisted my good heart with your pitiful-ness. Please don't go off and sulk. I thought we were past all that jazz. You're welcome, though... What are you doing anyways Miss Elphaba that had you dancing around in there like a - _OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO - OH MY GOD MY BED!_ Elphie?! Elphaba look at me! HEY! Don't you dare ignore me, missy,_ what did you do_?!"

Trying not to cringe, Elphaba picked up her aggressively discarded blanket and started on folding it, keeping her back to the rampaging Uplander. Something soft smacked into the back of her head, and she was thrust forward from the shock. Whipping around, Elphaba's mouth dropped open to yell but before she could squeak another pillow was flung at her: only this time she ducked, shielding herself with the squared sheet.

"Elphaba." Reluctantly, she lowered the sheet. "My bed, Elphaba; what did you do to it?"

A pleasant redness had lifted on Galinda's cheeks, her voice smooth but icy cold as it had never been before. When Elphaba didn't reply, working seamlessly to cover up anything that might've been showing on her verdant features, Galinda set her hands on her hips and walked over to her closet. Her spiteful eyes leaving Elphaba's, Galinda yanked open the doors and slid her jacket off her shoulders; the light caught the jewel in her backward necklace, her blade bones jutting as she shook her arms out of the sleeves.

"_Chistery_," Something whispered in an almost ponderous air.

Galinda screamed, her jacket slipping from her fingers and she jumped back, clawing at Elphaba's reflexive embrace and pointing desperately at the stout woven basket. "Oh sweet Oz, what is that - _foul _thing?! No - Elphaba don't go over there, it's so scarifying - it's horrendous - wh... Why are you laughing at me?"

"It's - it's just Chistery, Galinda," Elphaba bent into the closet, her arms scooping up the hairy ball, and she turned around to show her friend he was good-natured and peaceful, and just as startled as her. "See? I was searching for him, that's why the room's a mess. He's a Monkey. Or at least I think he is. He only says his name though."

As if to vouch for the green girl's words, Chistery pawed at his mouth and mumbled quietly, "_Chistery_,"

"A Monkey?" Galinda's hand was palmed out over her chest, her wide eyes a little moist from fright and her mouth slightly agape.

Elphaba nodded, dipping her head to regard the little creature with a smile.

"Why is a Monkey in our dorm, Elphaba?" The conviction, though this time less accusing, was back in her tone, and Elphaba lifted her head. "Madame Morrible will detentionify us for _centuries_ if she finds out there's an Animal in our dorms, you have to get rid of it -"

"What?" Elphaba barked, cradling the Monkey closer to her. "I can't toss him out! How would you like it if I 'got rid of you'? One would think Dr. Nikidik would've gotten the message the last time I protested his disgusting - s-scene - that experimenting on Animals and animals is completely unnecessary and cruel - but today I heard students in the corridor talking about this poor little one. Look at him, Galinda, he's shivering; I can't throw him out the door and let God knows what harm him, Galinda, that would be in-"

"Inhumane, yeah I know. But Elphie," Galinda pleaded, slinking closer. "We're dead meat if that Monkey -"

"_His name is -_"

"_Chistery_, whatever, listen to me Elphie. Morrible will chomp our boobs off if - if - if she sees Chistery; animal or Animals are not allowed here."

On the wall in a separate room Elphaba could hear the clock tick-tocking it's merry way, and in that instant wished more than ever to smash its face with a rock. But she daren't move.

The two girls stared back at one another, and after a long heated silence, Galinda moaned her defeat, crossing her arms. "Fine then, but I hope you know what the consequences of your actions are. What are you going to do, then? What's your plan for little ol' Chistery?"

For some impalpable reason, a smile broke out on Elphaba's face like an infectious rash, and Galinda seemed to catch it too for the blonde beamed back, her hand unwrapping from beneath her bust to trail her fingertips along the groove where ear and head melded together. "Chistery," the Monkey cooed, practically purring as she scratched his tiny skull.

"Well... He certainly likes your shoe basket."

Galinda sucked in a shocked breath, her jaw hanging slack in mock reproach and she gave Elphaba's shoulder a light shove. Amid the two women sharing twinkling laughter, Chistery squawked his name over and over, grinning wide and ugly, but undeniably adorable.


	3. Lurlintine, I love you

**A.N. For Valentine's day, the only thing I was given (I gave it to myself, which ain't sad I swear) was this one-shot. I was going to post this at midnight, and yeah maybe three hours early is a bit bad, but honestly I wanna fucking sleep. It's not worth it. So here. Have it early. You're welcome. **

**And please don't worry pals, I'm not bitter about my lack of an actual social life at _all_...**

**...I have Gelphie. Enjoy. -Gillies**

* * *

><p>Elphaba's private session with Madame Morrible had ended that evening on a sour, sweaty, frustrated note. And while it was definitely later than the tired ol' Thropp would have liked, the sun had only just began to fester in its low perch with twinges of blossoming pink tracing its crown like scratches of oil paint. The small brass clock read with snobbish placidity, 6:23.<p>

She dumped her heavy coat in front of the door, her outerior clothing shedding off her like water. And she squinted to see clearly in the sheen of nebulous dim-lightedness.

Elphaba shuffled further into the dorm, picking up her feet and tilting her chin up - she had no reason to be afraid, or really, squeamish; after all, she _lived _there.

The dorm was empty, filled with a choking stench of the fruity, flowery candles that were situated closely packed and burning with fervor on the table. Beneath her green feet she felt the softness of rose petal skins, their red and pink hues peeking through her toes as she trampled over them in her investigating confidence. On the floor beside the plush couch was a toppled over bowl of strawberries smothered in dark chocolate. The berries were shriveled a little from the moisture.

Beside that small yummy infliction of the carpet, the room seemed quiet, smoky if not peaceful, devoid of any signs of intruders or struggle. Elphaba drew out of the living area, biting the inside of her cheek. She mechanically pushed farther open the slight ajar bedroom door, entering the room to find it just as dark and as silent as the rest of the apartment. Except, not quite as empty. She could feel the sadness wafting through the cloud of love's fragrance, she could hear the tiny sniffles coming from the larger of the two beds, emitting weak and yet so heart-wrenching from beneath pillow and blanket.

"Galinda?"

"Go away,"

Perhaps some day before she would have hesitated in the doorway, pausing with fright to only run away for selfish reasons. But she and Galinda were friends now, and - and friends _didn't _leave the other in a time of need.

Elphaba sat down the edge of the bed, unable to sit closer to the trembling curve in the sheets; still her legs tensed for the moment she'd give in and bolt, as she taught herself to do. Gently, plowing through the wavering, Elphaba laid a hand on Galinda's - back? When the petite blonde moved not an inch, Elphaba's shoulders relaxed, her fingers slid against the lavish fabric of her comforter. "Galinda...?"

Unsure of what to say, the green girl lapsed mute, hoping her presence was enough to satiate the upper Uplander. No one had told her ever how to help girls her age, the only lessons she had ever received before Shiz were the strict regiments that were required for Nessie's well-being. And, though when she was younger she did often, Nessarose hardly ever let her emotions betray her in such a way anymore.

Under the dark barrier, her friend shifted, still tearful but without dramatics - maybe she'd tired herself out already, which worried Elphaba somewhat. How long has she been crying?

"He's a complete nincompoop, Elphie. I _hate _him. _I hate him_."

Oh, she was talking! Now, that being a good thing was yet to be revealed. Scooting closer to hear better, Elphaba frowned in offence, apphrension buzzing faster than she would have expected, anger burning to a engulfing wall with not so much as a warning or explanation. "Who?" She said despite all of her understanding.

Galinda threw back the layers of her blankets, and Elphaba pulled her hand back from the shocking realization that it had been resting, petting the blonde's upper stomach. "Fiyero," Galinda growled, her make-up completely ruined and her eyes puffy red. "I hate him so much, Elphie, that - that stupid -! Arrgh!"

She started to cry again, but this time she cried mad, cursing and crying and spitting and maybe even a little bit dying. "He - he was s'pposed - to - take me on a date! But does h-he remember?! _Of course not_, Elphie, he's a _male_, he doesn't _remember _things like this!"

Galinda shouldered past green shock, slipping off the mattress to rush to the mirror, crying no longer. She swiped aggressively at frozen tears on her cheeks, sucking in a wet breath.

"He's not coming, I know Elphaba. Don't look at me like that." Elphaba looked down at her lap. "But you never know, I mean, _crazier _things have happened before on Lurlintine's day, the most magical day of all days - the romance is practically suffocating!" She breathed again, running her hands through her hair.

Oh. It was Lurlintine's day already?

"Well it doesn't matter if you ask me, he can go and party with his friends if he wants to - I mean, I've _only _been waiting for this perfect date on the perfectes day ever since I was 4 -and-a-third summers old.."

"Galinda," Elphaba dared to glance upward, her voice calm and her face a grassy field of inexpression.

The blonde twirled on her heels, looking somewhat normal again. "What?" She said, low and heartbroken. She pouted her lip, crossed her arms and looked away.

In that moment so many words and feelings passed and pressed against Elphaba's closed lips, aching against her teeth and clawing desperately for escape, swelling inside her in hopes of tearing down her barricade...

But before she could allow anything to surpass her lips, Elphaba rocketed off the edge of the bed and disappeared out of the doorway. The suddenness torn a gasp from Galinda, her hands snapping to her chest in a reflexive desire for protection, but before she could sigh out agitated relief and yell a scold after the green whirl, her roommate was back, passing a card into her palm.

Why she was so uncertain, so unsure of opening up the little red piece of glossy paper, Galinda didn't know. And because of her hesitating mind, she lifted her eyes away from the affection in her grasp to look upon her friend, her best friend. "Elphie? A-are you..." Do you want me to open this? To pry open myself your secret Lurlintine's day present and expose you to someone so... _Me_?

She seemed to have completely forgotten about Fiyero, thought Elphaba.

Chisery had climbed out of his nest in the closet and was in Elphaba's arms, coddling and cooing his name in sweet song. "Its for you, Galinda." She said from where she sat on the bed, once again. Her usual vacancy of face was oftentimes frustrating to the blonde, but for once she was thankful.

With a small nod Galinda scurried over to sit beside her fellow Shiz student, chittering on and on about things so insignificant they gained volumes of importance in Elphaba's heart. She unfolded the card with childish glee, and when Elphaba glanced up to catch her expression, she involuntarily caught her mindless words too:

"...is the first Lurlintine's day card I've gotten!"

"What, like ever?" Elphaba blurted out, shock cloaked in green skin.

Galinda's sentences wavered and crashed, a long-malfunctioning plane of prater. "Uh, oh yeah. My upland family doesn't believe in Lurlintineism. My father always said it ruined a girl - and they always kept me home from private school today." Galinda shrugged, smiling as if it didn't bother her all that much. "What about you? Elphie, your sister believes in the Unnamed God, aren't you gonna get in trouble for this? Ooh, it's so scandalicious!"

Elphaba had to let go of Chistery and planted her hands down on the bed, for Galinda was hopping and squealing and clapping, shaking the entire wood contraption. "My mother was the one who started it - though my father disapproved greatly, he could never say no to her - and every year Nessa and I gave each other cards and candy. This year... Since you're pretty much my first friend, I decided... I thought I should... While I was getting Nessa one I -"

Galinda grasped Elphaba's hand and pulled her unintentionally rough, into a crushing hug.

"Thank you, my Lurlintine!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Happy Valentine's day, sports fans. *salute* <strong>


	4. I'm Not Melting

There, just over the courtyard wall, above the whipping plum trees, Lightning flashed, the earth trembled and the cold night was alive with a murderous storm.

"Ouch."

Elphaba glanced up, blinking through the haze of her daydream. Galinda's reflection in the window stuck a finger in her mouth, biting a little to squeeze the blood forth before she continued her embroidery. "_Stupid...Why am I even..._" Unconsciously, Elphaba strained to hear her roommate's muffled words.

"Supposedly, it's to be raining all night." Elphaba looked over her shoulder, the blurry mirage of her friend no longer being enough. They locked eyes for a heartbeat before Galinda receded back to her work.

"Well I hope not, I'm sick and tired of - _ouch_!" This time Galinda threw the malicious project off the bed in a fit of anger. "oh, no more of that - _ridiculous_ pass-time!"

Elphaba's breath fogged the glass as she turned away to giggle, ignoring Galinda's curses. On the other side rain pelted down with fiery, trying to break the glass and harm her. A memory numbed her senses, demanding and gaining her full attention as she listened, saw, smelt the burning wood and the warm quilt wrapped around her and baby Nessa. Nanny tying yarn around the window knobs, shaking her head and vehemently cursing Melena as she plundered about in haste, fixing leaks and closing doors, her plump bosom heaving. Rain pitterpatt-thrummed on the roof, the aggression lost on such a young Elphaba.

A theatrical sigh was preformed behind her. "Amuse me, Elphie." The nick-name brought out something like a key to Elphaba's heart, her stoic manners dropping but the memory still fresh as frost.

"Nessarose and I have never been in the rain. Nanny said we'd catch our death if we were ever to get wet... Did your Ama say such things, Galinda?"

Elphaba moved away from the beaded window, her arms crossed and a dyed shawl around her shoulders to ward off the chill that was creeping through the room. Galinda fixed herself on the bed so that she could look her roomie in the eye and talk to her whilst lying, stretched out and comfy on her voluptuous cloud of a mattress. Her eyes trailed along the slope of Elphaba's hips, admiring openly since the temperamental green girl wasn't looking her way.

"Don't be silly. Ama Clutch tended to my needs and supervised me, but even if she opposed going out in a storm I wouldn't have stopped. If I wanted it, anyway. I've always loved the rain, Elphie, I just _hate_ this lounging about with _nothing to do_. I'm going -" A light blinked over Galinda's golden head, her face awash in its glow. "Oh Elphie!"

The blonde scrambled off the bed and grabbed her roommate's cold hand, almost tripping in her excitement as she rushed to a closet. "Oh Elphie! I've just had the best idea, let's go out now, while the storms at its peak!"

Elphaba thought of the last 'best idea' Galinda had had: the hat. But said nothing and followed obediently, slinking her limbs through the coat Galinda tossed her and out the dorm door they went, sneaking down the stairs.

They stood in awe just a breath away from the chaos, standing in shelter under an arch. Vines that hung swayed and dribbled streams of waterdrops right at the ends of their noses. they couldn't speak. The night was too quiet with noise to speak.

They looked at one another, their fogged breath colliding from their proximity. Galinda slipped out first, Elphaba in suit almost, almost simultaneously.

Galinda tilted back her head, and Elphaba watched. Galinda lifted her arms til they were horizental, weighted down a little by the beating of rain, her hair damp now. Elphaba did the same, her eyes wide as she put her head back, the hood she'd crafted from her shawl falling away to expose her fully. Galinda's laughter reached her in a close muffle, a smile spread across her green face. She felt...ripe. She felt like she could just lift off the ground and go.

Tiny hands filled hers and swept her into a circling dance. Elphaba's soul sunk back into her body and she let Galinda lead her outwards, further. The stone tiles of the courtyard scuffled beneath their boots when they were not moving too fast to touch the earth. The water ran down her cheeks, into her mouth and along her nose and down her neck, the cold penetrating but even more reason to rejoice; Elphaba chortled in choked happiness, wanting to cry, wanting to fly, wanting to stay in that patch of heaven forever -

She brought their lips together, her green hands sliding through sleek golden hair, a poignant, sweet smell drowning the scent of rain. She kissed and kissed and the world spun around her, and she couldn't breath.

Galinda's fingers slithered along her jawline, loving and warm, her ear sliding between fore and pointer finger. Their yearning mouths unlatched, the kiss ended and rain filled the space between them.

The Gilikin didn't give her a chance to be appalled by herself; her smile eradicating any sudden doubts and stomach-dropping realizations easily. "Elphie..."

Elphaba stepped closer, no longer feeling the need to repress, to hide. "Old Nan used to say to me, 'stay inside, Fabala, the rain will make you sick and you'll melt away!'" Elphaba whispered, and Galinda melted into her embrace, listening with a lover's attention. "...Cracked in the head I was for believing her. And after all this time..."

She drifted down to Galinda's rosy lips, and Galinda reached upwards, wanting Elphaba more than she knew, having wanted her for longer than she could have imagined.

"It's magical out here."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Gelphie! *throws confetti and blows kazoo* <em>Gelphie!<em> -Gillies (beautiful Gelphie written while listening to beautiful Patti Lupone's Meadowlark) (beautiful)**


	5. Love is The Food of The Soul

**A.N. These lovely one-shots, I've figured, are all too small to go out there alone, so I've kept them all with one another. Their main "theme" I suppose is food. Enjoy, sports fans. **

* * *

><p>"Hey," Galinda straddled Elphaba in one quick swing of her leg, absolutely buzzing. When Elphaba paid her no attention, her brown eyes downcast on the worn boring pages of some boring book, she plucked the ancient transcript away and leaned her smiling face super close to Elphaba's. "Want some wine?"<p>

The sun blazed Galinda's curls into fiery streams of cornflower, and it reminded Elphaba with a start how late it was. Together, in a remote area beside the canal, she and Galinda had wasted away the entire day, relaxing for the most part in the shade, with wine and sweet bits of tarts and cookies and the ebbing warmth of blossoming Autumn.

Carefully picking her words, Elphaba tilted her head and inquired, "What?"

"Would you like some more wine?" Galinda asked, dipping her head to kiss beside Elphaba's mouth, fermented fruits on her breath. Pale lips traveled slow and leisurely down a green neck, awaking gooseflesh. Elphaba swallowed beneath her lover's touch, her fingers sliding through Galinda's tresses.

Galinda left a trail of wine down Elphaba's skin, filled her mouth with a wined tongue, and they're hands unbuttoned and tugged and snuck under and caressed over.

* * *

><p>"I think you're scared."<p>

Scared. Elphaba's intoxicated mind took that as a threat, not of the sexually engaging tease Galinda had meant. Her tongue swept away the last remnants of the night's alcohol from her dry lips, she growled lowly and reeled Galinda into a tight embrace. Their faces inches away, brown eyes hooded and glaring, blue sparkling with unease, with excitement, she spoke as clearly and as soberly as she could manage, "I'm not scared of crepes, my sweet."

Galinda was breathless, melting under her lover's intensity. Unable to resist the magnetic attraction she felt, she yearned towards her until their mouths feathered against one another, pulling her forwards so she could feel the green girl's weight push her into the counter.

"_Yesss_," She moaned, distracting Elphaba with plaintive displays of lust and affection, her fingers brushing over her clothed breast, "You're totally scared of crepes."

Galinda ducked out of the other girl's arms, snickering and curling a tendril of yellow hair around her finger as she went about looking for ingredients. Elphaba could do nothing but sigh and disagree under her breath when Galinda pulled out a bag of flour. "Am not," She mumbled, crossing her arms and pausing in her sulking to watch Galinda expertly flit around the small dorm kitchen.

"In the Frottica, we had professional chefs, one for each type of food. Pastry, Breakfast, Meats, _Soups_, we even had a chef specifically for ice cream, I recall." Galinda recalled, as if it had been a lifetime since she ad last been home. "Those women were amazing. And my first real encounter with "_The Working Class_" - in italics. Now," Galinda paused, licking clean one of her fingers and sending Elphaba a provocative glance. "If only I could remember their names... I learned how to cook crepes on my 13th birthday, you know. Stop rolling your _eyes_, Elphie, I'm actually terribly good at crepes."

"You're too drunk to cook pastries, pet. We've been out all night with the boys, can't we -"

"And _you_ -" She twisted a pointed finger over her shoulder, "You're scared of crepes," Galinda sang. Elphaba jutted out her bottom lip. Galinda set up the stove and dropped a dollop of batter into a spitting pan. The two leaned over to inspect curiously before Galinda poured nearly half the mix in also.

As the other witch was making sultry comments about the blonde's cute butt, Galinda cut through her blushes and snorts to propose a sudden, marvelous magic show! Elphaba allowed Galinda to perform a spell, the before-hand consumed alcohol blurring her judgement as it were, and Galinda cheered, planting a sloppy, crepe batter smearing kiss on her lover's lips; then, an egg hovered for a second before exploding, splattering the cabinets with its gore. And the two girls fell apart at the seams.

Their giggles mingled in a chaste kiss, a loving peck of lips. Elphaba clumsily tucked Galinda's astray hair behind her ear. Galinda snuggled sleepily against the hand on her cheek, sighing blissfully. The dorm began to fill up with the yummy scent of pastries. "I'm so fucking hungry, Elphie. Let me just eat first." She abruptly complained, holding close to her.

Elphaba whispered something in Galinda's ear with the intention of making her gasp like a little virgin, so she could taunt her, but what she got from her Gilikin was a dirty laugh. Elphaba smiled, knowing she liked that better.

* * *

><p>Thick tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped hurriedly at them, her skin crawling, and tripped through the dorm in blind search for the lavatory. Elphaba was alone, which she was very grateful for, considering the terrible mess she was just then.<p>

Her eyes stung as she rummaged through the medicine cabinet. She exhaled through her nose, Galinda's numerous pink toiletries falling to clang and rattle in the sink, and she finally found what she was looking for. Elphaba rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, trying to make out the bottle's label in the dim light and through a wall of tears. She struggled with the lid, sniffling.

Galinda pushed through the door, loaded with bags and bags of fruits and breads, and candles, and alcohols and presents, and dirty books she wanted Elphaba to read to her. The place reeked like burnt water and onions, and there was a sheen of smoke collecting in the kitchen when she finally managed to get home, and Galinda dropped her things in front of the door to rush about trying to fix all the wrongs, panicking as she shouted again and again for the unseen, unresponsive Elphaba.

The ruined food was thrust off the hot spot on the stove, the window thrown open, and the chopped vegetables thrown into the sink. Coughing lightly, Galinda drew out her sleeve further and pressed it against her mouth.

"Elphaba? Darling?" She heard faint rattling from somewhere in the apartment, and her forehead crinkled at the noise. What was going on? She crept out of the kitchen, about to call for the green girl once again, only before she could even utter the first syllable, she came across a complacent Chistery sitting on the floor. His little body was facing the bathroom door, which was only slightly ajar; he had about him an air of relaxation. Galinda lifted her head, the rattling noise coming from in there, accompanied by a sniffle. Galinda's stomach dropped.

Elphaba rested the little bottle's nuzzle on her palm, trying first to be careful in getting the pills out then scrapping that and tipping the entire contents out onto her hand. But suddenly, a small hand came whizzing down out of nowhere, karate-chopping her wrist and sending the bottle and all up into the air. They scattered on the floor, and Galinda yanked Elphaba out of the darkness and into the light of the living room, breathing hard and nearly crying herself.

"_What in Oz are you doing_?!" She shouted, shaking Elphaba's shoulders.

"Me? What are you doing, Galinda? You just smacked me!" Elphaba barked, letting the small Gilikin pull her into a bone-crushing hug. She wiped idly at her eyes, squinting, and she stumbled when Galinda pushed her away.

"Elphie, don't act like you can just do something like that - what about _me_? Huh? You'd just _leave_ me like that? Are you that _fucking_ selfish?" Galinda grabbed Elphaba's hands, panting. "Elphie don't leave me. Don't do that. Please." She said between breaths, her voice thick with tears.

"Do what?" Elphaba pulled her closer, using the hem of her dress to wipe at her own eyes then at Galinda's. Neither minded nor noticed really that Elphaba was wearing nothing but frilly pink bloomers under her skirts.

Galinda's lip wobbled. "You were going to commit - suicide, Elphie -"

Elphaba choked on a gasp, shaking her head and laughing in a frightened sort of way. "Oh, oh no, Galinda! No! I was - oh Gods, sweetie, I was just taking gummy vitamins!"

"Wh-_what_?!"

"_Vitamins_, my pet," Elphaba kissed Galinda's forehead, cupping her face. "I wasn't - no, baby. The onions I was cutting made my eyes water and the stink gave me a headache, so I went to eat a couple of vitamins. I was _trying_ to cook for you, believe it or not... It hasn't gone very well, I guess." Elphaba smiled warily, still expecting Galinda to explode somehow, even though she was giggling through halting tears. Quieter, she mumbled, "I'd never, Galinda. I love you too much to leave you."

Galinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck, burrowing into her. She sighed, her breath shaky. "Promise?"

Elphaba clutched her closer, reaching around her to rub at her eyes. "Promise."

She heard Galinda sniff against her shoulder, and after a pause she whispered, "You suck at cooking, by the way."

Chistery cooed in agreement, scooping up the fallen vitamins and stuffing them by the handful into his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Okay...<em>Try<em> this."

Elphaba dropped her mouth open, obediently waiting to sample whatever else Galinda was going to give her. Gently, Galinda set down a tiny morsel of food into Elphaba's mouth, then sat back to watch. This was so thrillifying! She had never seen Elphie eat _sweets_ before!

Her green face puckered, and Galinda's heart swelled with adoration. _So_ cute! But then, Elphaba stuck out her tongue, the shred of taffy virtually untouched.

"Oh, come on, Elphie, what's wrong?"Galinda plopped a sloppy kiss on Elphaba's wide open mouth, stealing the candy and stealing a gasp. "Don't you like it?"

The green girl made a face, hastily licking her lips as if she thought Galinda had looked away and she'd only have that chance for it to go unseen. "I don't care for sour things." She stated simply. She reached a hand up, skimming her nails along the edge of the blindfold that covered her eyes. "Galinda, it's this... Isn't this a bit _much_?"

Galinda shifted, her position on the table becoming uncomfortable. But she really didn't want to stop playing the game, so she endured. Elphaba, in a chair in front of her, setlled her hands back down onto her lap, sighing woefully but not complaining. Galinda glanced over the many other treats that sat in a box on her lap, furrowing her eyebrows in thought before making a choice and snatching up a lemon sucker. "No it is not. It's the perfect amount of much." She replied with vigor, "Now shut up and try this!"

* * *

><p><strong>P.s. Ah! The surprise return of Chistery! R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
